


Did you use some incantations on me?

by Shokkun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokkun/pseuds/Shokkun
Summary: Sherlock and John in Harry Potter AUWhere Sherlock is a troublesome Ravenclaw who begins to have interests for a quiet Hufflepuff, which is John Watson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	Did you use some incantations on me?

"And.... PERFECT!" Sherlock exclaims as he throws the last ingredient needed for the potion Professor Snape requested in the cauldron. All the other mages in the classroom turn their head from their work to the boy since he interrupted the silence in the dungeon. And as well Professor Snape's, who raises an eyebrow: "Mr Holmes, I reckon I told you several times that the exclaimation of yours doesn't help you in any way with the completation of your potion, instead it only disturbs the work of others, so consider to remain silent or you want me to sue your mouth personally?". 

Sherlock scratches his head and with shy eyes says sorry before some unpleasant punishment from the most frightening teacher in all Hogwarts. All class giggles at the scene, and Sherlock can't but blush for the akwardness, since it really was not the first time he was scolded by this behaviour of his, which he tried to control, but failed most of the times. 

The class finishes after a while, and as always, his potion was the most appreciated, or so we can say: his was "Decent", while other's were "failure" and "horrors". So he could say he didn't fail, right? Sometimes he wonders if there was any other compliment Professor Snape knew other than "decent". When he finishes to put all his stuff in his bag he notices that he's, again, one of the last ones in the classroom. One of the last ones, not the very last one, because there was always one other guy, from Hufflepuff who silently orders his stuff at the other side of the tables. Sherlock has noticed that he doesn't ever say anything during the class, and never was scolded my any Professor, since he worked hard, but didn't aimed to perfection, like himself. So he didn't even know what voice did he have, or anything else, he just sometimes hear his surname, which was Watson. 

The Hufflepuff senses a gaze and once he raises his head he meets his eyes. Sherlock still stares, studying all his moves and his eyebrows frowning. The boy just frowns and decides to leave the classroom without a word, confused by Sherlock's gaze.

  


\-------------------------------------- 

  


It's dining time, but Sherlock still hasn't finished his book, he just needs more 5 minutes, but his Ravenclaw friends are just so noisy and they're trying to lift Sherlock's ass from his bed. 

"C'mon Sherlock, you can't always be like this!" 

"uhm.. let me finish this.." 

"What? Not again!" 

"uhm, well-" and before he finishes he was pulled by two ravenclaws out the common room. Finally, he convinces himself to go with them in the Great Hall, but accidentally bumps onto someone, who drops on the floor. 

"Oww" Sherlock hears before noticing who did he bump onto. It was that Hufflepuff boy. He raises his eyes like a hurt puppy which freezes Sherlock's movements and reactions. Instead his two Ravenclaw friends go help him get up. That Hufflepuff grabs one's arm and stands up in front of Sherlock, still freezed, staring him. 

"Unpolite as always, I see. At least a sorry would have be nice" He says. His voice was soft for a man, almost adorable. It was his first time listening to his voice. It was not that loud, but in the middle of all these voices there were in the Great Hall, he could still hear his very clear. Sherlock tries to say something but his mouth shuts when that Hufflepuff guy already passes by him, not excepting his reply. 

"Aw man, you are always like this, not speaking, and you speak only when you have ideas on your mind. Did you see what face did John make because you were unpolite?" 

"Wha-what? John? Who's John?" 

"The guy you just ignored" 

"His name is John?" 

"That's what I'm saying. Sherlock you're alway so smart, what's up now?" 

"How do you know him?" 

"And here it is again, ignoring my questions, and hearing only what you want... Uhm, anyway, he is quite known, not that famous though. He is Head Master's son" 

"Son? But Dumbledore is so past the age for this" 

"Not his real son, he was adopted. They say that Dumbledore found him on the woods or something like this. That's why he's in the Hufflepuffs, after, the event he became very loyal to his saviour, you know" 

"That's interesting". Sherlock ends,while looking for John with his eyes and biting his bread. John was sit in their Hufflepuff table and after a while his friends came and he begin to chat. He couldn't see very well, since John had his back facing Sherlock, but he managed to see John laughing and smiling with his friends. It was like suddenly there was a hole on the roof, and sunlight came into the Great Hall, brightening John, sparkling beautifully. 

"Hey Sherlock! You're pouring your soup out of the spoon!" suddenly he comes back to reality and cleans his mess. Even he doesn't know what's got into him, but he know he wants to know more about that radiant Hufflepuff. 

  


\---------------------------------------- 

  


Sherlock exits the library when just in front of him there's John. John notices him, but tries to ignore him, except for Sherlock doesn't let him in, blocking his way. John rolls his eyes: " Could you just move and let me in the library?" 

"I didn't have the chance to..." 

"to?" 

"to know you" 

"Well, I don't want to know someone as impolite as you" 

"Um, sorry, ok? I am sorry, I didn't say it before only because I was...stunned" he almost slaps himself for saying that word.  


John raises an eyebrow "stunned?" 

_Uhm yep, stunned by you puppy eyes_ "uhm nevermind, now can I get to know you?" 

"I just want to go in the library" John replies with a little smile, only noticeable to someone who's accurately watching his face, which is Sherlock.

Sherlock smirks, that means he has an idea, so he lets John in, and withouth John noticing, Sherlock follows.  


"Weren't you going out the library"  


"uhm just remembered.... this" as he picks a random book behind John.  


" _Zombie Racoons and Killer Bunnies_ , uhm great taste in books I suppose"  


_Oh Damn,_ Sherlock thinks, all these books, and he had to pick that stupid one, in front of John for worse. He deosn't even know why such a book was in the library. He rolls his eyes and follows John who sat on an empty table and begins to read. While he pretends to read that damn book about racoons and bunnies, he asks: "Uhm, so, can I know you now?"  


John sighs and puts down the book, withouth losting where he has read to: "Listen, I don't even know where did you gain such interest in making friends with me, but I am not interested"  


"Not friends, I just want to know you better"  


"Well, that's the same"  


"It isn't. Friends are noisy, it's not what I want you and I to become"  


"What nonsense??"  


"Please lower your voices students" the library responsible scolds.  


They both shut and bend their head in sign of sorry. John is irritated now, because he got scolded because of someone he doens't even know what he wants. His eyebrows are frowned and continues to read, ignoring Sherlock expression.  


Suddenly a long hand appears beneath his book. It was Sherlock's and only then John notices how slim they were, like those of a musician, a pianist's or a violin's. The pale hand passes a paper, on which it is written: "It's Sherlock"  


John puts down his book again and with a low voice asks: "What"  


"My name. I'm Sherlock Holmes" he giggles.  


John sighs again, but this time with a smile. He has given up, this Sherlock guy was really stubborn.  


"I'm John, John Watson"  


Sherlock finally hears his fullname, with a bright smile he looks John's eyes, who returns the smile.  



End file.
